


ART for: Now That the Dawn Has Come

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [22]
Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 04, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fix-It, M/M, Slash, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Wordcount: 100.000-150.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alas! We were lost [...]! We shattered ourselves! We left our elder brothers behind! Our younger brothers! Where did they see the sun? Where must they be staying, now that the dawn has come?" </p><p>(In which Tom and Pope undertake to save the human race. Starting with each other.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART for: Now That the Dawn Has Come

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Now That the Dawn Has Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566934) by [Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup). 




End file.
